6 ans et 7 jours
by LuuMineusement
Summary: La silhouette rouge et menaçante de la Terre dévastée leur rappelle chaque jour que leur exil ne fait que commencer. Coincés dans ce qu'il reste de l'Arche, Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Emori et Echo vont devoir apprendre à survivre ensemble, loin du sol et de leurs peuples.
1. En chute libre

Voilà ma première fiction sur l'univers de _The 100_. La fin de la saison 4 m'a vraiment laissé sur ma faim, sachant qu'il y a un très gros saut dans le temps (six ans c'est pas rien). Du coup je voulais me pencher sur les nouveaux habitants de l'Arche et sur leur évolution durant ces six années, mais également comprendre pourquoi ils ne sont pas revenus au bout de cinq ans, pourquoi Clarke n'arrive pas à les joindre par radio, etc ...

Chaque chapitre se concentrera sur un personnage en particulier et sur une courte période de temps, dans le premier chapitre nous sommes par exemple à 36 jours depuis le début de leur exil tandis que le prochain chapitre sera à 85 jours, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'aux fameux 6 ans et 7 jours.

La fiction ne sera probablement pas finie d'ici la diffusion de la saison 5, du coup attendez-vous à quelques incohérences (comment je vends trop bien mon histoire, c'est dingue !)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I - En chute libre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _36 jours_

* * *

La sensation était toujours étrange, même un mois après. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle lui semblait instable, y compris le sol sous ses pieds. Son propre corps lui semblait instable, trop léger, trop faible. Monty avait pris le temps de lui expliquer. L'absence de gravité dans l'espace, comment l'anneau de l'Arche était capable de la recréer artificiellement. Mais tout cela était trop absurde pour l'esprit d'Echo. Elle était une Grounder. Elle avait été élevée sur Terre, là où l'on marchait les deux pieds ancrés dans le sol. La vie ici, à bord de l'Arche, n'avait aucun sens pour Echo. Comme dans un songe, elle se laissait porter au jour le jour, sans être réellement maîtresse de ses mouvements et pensées.

Elle avait pourtant essayé de se rendre utile les premiers jours. Alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, Echo avait proposé son aide à Monty et Raven. Elle n'oublierait jamais le regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Leurs yeux et leur silence voulaient tout dire. Elle ne leur était pas utile. Ils la voyait comme une enfant. Pire, ils la voyait comme quelqu'un incapable d'apprendre.

Tout le monde sauf Echo s'adaptait très bien à la vie sur l'Arche. Évidemment, les Skaikru étaient dans leur élément. Ils étaient nés à bord du satellite, ils avaient appris à vivre dans l'espace, ils avaient vécu sur l'Arche toute leur vie. Être ici était une évidence pour eux, un mécanisme qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'apprendre à nouveau. Ils se déplaçaient avec légèreté, leurs mouvements parfaitement contrôles. Et chacun d'eux avait sa place sur l'anneau.

Echo était restée silencieuse durant ce premier mois, mais elle avait observé ses compagnons. Monty et Raven semblaient être les plus intelligents du groupe. Lorsqu'il fallait réfléchir à un problème, trouver un moyen de le régler, c'était toujours eux qui parlaient le plus. Raven était souvent celle à trouver les idées, mais Monty l'aidait. C'était grâce à leurs échanges que Raven parvenait à mettre le doigt sur la solution. Echo ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient la plupart du temps, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Elle l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient sur Terre, mais Bellamy agissait en meneur. Pas comme un Roi ou un Commandant l'aurait fait, mais plus comme le plus âgé d'une fratrie, veillant au bon fonctionnement de sa famille. Sans même dire un mot, les autres le suivait. Bellamy n'avait pas besoin de lancer des ordres ici et là, les Skaikru savaient généralement ce qui était attendu d'eux.

Echo avait plus de mal à cerner les deux derniers membres des Skaikru. Il y avait d'abord la jeune femme, Harper. D'après ce qu'Echo avait vu, elle était la compagne de Monty. Harper paraissait forte, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais elle était plutôt silencieuse lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Elle était probablement celle qui suivait le plus Bellamy. Jamais elle n'avait contesté une seule de ses demandes. Contrairement à Murphy, le dernier Skaikru.

Il était le seul à oser contredire Bellamy. Echo avait sentit une certaine tension entre les deux hommes depuis le début de leur cohabitation dans l'Arche. Murphy semblait toutefois répondre à Bellamy plus par habitude que par réelle désaccord. Comme les autres, il finissait toujours par écouter Bellamy et faire ce qui devait être fait. Il avait l'air d'apprécier être seul de temps à autre. Echo l'avait plusieurs fois vu le nez plongé dans des livres, indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Le dernier membre de leur groupe n'était pas une Skaikru. Emori était née sur Terre, tout comme Echo. Mais elle n'appartenait à aucun clan. La jeune femme avait remarqué la manière dont Emori cachait sa main gauche sous une épaisse couche de tissu. Elle était forcément une Frikdreina, une de ces mutants aux membres atrophiés. Elle était l'une de ces enfants parias, abandonnés dès leur plus jeune âge pour ne pas salir la lignée de leurs familles. Visiblement, les Skaikru ne faisaient pas de cas du fait qu'Emori était une Frikdreina. Elle était la compagne de Murphy, qu'elle appelait John. Elle était la seule à l'appeler John d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui, les autres Skaikru traitait Emori avec respect et amitié. Elle était devenu très proche de Raven durant leur premier mois sur l'anneau de l'Arche.

Echo n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Emori avait réussi à s'adapter à cette vie dans l'espace, malgré sa mutation. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit elle aussi complètement étrangère au monde des Skaikru. C'est comme si elle était devenue l'une des leurs.

 _Alors pourquoi pas elle ?_

Chaque jour passé sur l'Arche était une lente agonie. Parce qu'Echo n'avait pas le même espoir que les autres, elle ne croyait pas à leur retour sur Terre dans cinq ans. Elle s'était faite une raison : ils allaient périr dans l'espace, à bord de ce vaisseau fantôme qui sentait la décrépitude et la mort.

La Terre était morte pour de bon et Echo n'avait pas été présente pour son dernier souffle. Elle s'était lâchement enfuie. Elle avait tourné le dos à la Terre nourricière et maternelle qui l'avait vue grandir. Qui l'avait _faite_ grandir.

Les Skaikru ne comprenaient pas. Pour eux, la Terre allait revivre, ils en étaient sûrs. La silhouette rouge de la planète allait un jour redevenir verte et luxuriante. Ils étaient naïfs et _arrogants_. Après avoir passé quelques mois sur Terre, ils pensaient réellement tout connaître d'elle. Aucune d'eux n'étaient un Grounder, tout comme Octavia, la sœur de Bellamy ne serait jamais la nouvelle ce, même si elle avait survécu à Praimfaya.

Allongée depuis des heures sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond de la chambre, Echo avait pris sa décision. Elle en finirait, aujourd'hui. Elle avait amené avec elle son poignard, cadeau de son père lorsqu'elle était enfin devenue garde de Roan, qui n'était encore que prince à cette époque-là.

Roan. Penser à son Roi lui faisait saigner le cœur. Durant tout le temps où elle avait fait partie de sa garde, elle avait été prête à mourir pour lui. Ça aurait été une mort honorable, une mort digne d'une guerrière. Elle avait été prête à tout pour lui, à n'importe quel sacrifice. Elle n'avait éprouvé aucun remords lorsqu'elle avait décidé de tricher pour lui. Et cela lui avait valu la pire des sentences possible. Le ban. L'exclusion. Devoir vivre éloignée de lui, pour toujours.

A présent, Roan était mort. Et elle ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

D'un mouvent brusque, Echo se releva de son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite. A travers l'unique vitre de la chambre, elle pouvait voir la Terre. Rouge, immense, menaçante. Morte.

Les quelques affaires qu'elle avait amené avec elle dans l'espace reposaient sur la petite table de métal qui faisait face au lit. Echo s'en approcha lentement, presque avec révérence. Les vêtements avec lesquels elle était arrivée. Un collier de pierres et d'ossements que sa mère lui avait remis avant de s'éteindre. Le petit pot de pâte blanche qui lui servait à se peindre le visage avant de se battre. Son poignard. Magnifique, avec son manche en ivoire taillé. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus blanc cependant. Même lorsque son père lui avait transmis, le manche était déjà taché de rouge et de brun, témoin des nombreuses vies qu'il avait prises.

Echo attrapa le poignard dans sa main droite. Elle se souvenait de chaque courbe, de chaque creux taillé dans la surface froide de l'ivoire. Cette arme était celle d'une guerrière, et telle une guerrière, Echo périrait d'une lame de Grounder. Même si cette lame était tenue par sa propre main.

Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce, face à la Terre. Son cœur se serra. Le poignard tremblait dans sa main. Une unique larme perla au coin de son œil. Elle leva le poignard.

Un bruit dans son dos. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça. »

Bellamy. _Évidemment._

 _«_ Comment as-tu su ? » demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Il y a des caméras dans chaque pièce de l'Arche. Question de sécurité. »

Echo ne savait pas ce qu'était les « caméras » dont il parlait, mais elle s'en fichait. Se retournant, le couteau toujours dans sa main droite tremblante, elle fit face à Bellamy. Ses cheveux avait poussé depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'anneau, mais il prenait toujours soin de se raser méticuleusement la barbe. Ses yeux étaient fatigués cependant, légèrement cernés. Il avait un peu maigri. Ils avaient tous maigri.

« Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi. » répondit Echo avec froideur. « Laisse-moi maintenant. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » lança Bellamy, l'air furieux.

Echo s'entendit rire avec dédain. Sa prise sur le poignard se resserra. Sa main ne tremblait plus. « Tu parles de droit. C'est _mon_ droit de décider de prendre ma vie ou non ! Pas le tien ! »

Bellamy ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, mais il ne quitta pas la chambre pour autant. Il continua de la fixer, ses sourcils froncés sur ses yeux sombres. Il avança d'un pas, en levant légèrement les deux mains. Il voulait la désarmer. Echo recula d'un pas, mais ancra la position de ses jambes, prête à se défendre.

« Echo … » commença Bellamy, les mains toujours tendues vers elle.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas une Skaikru. Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre dans l'espace. Je ne suis assez forte pour … » Sa voix s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge. Non, elle n'était pas forte. Depuis des jours, elle se voilait la face. Prendre sa propre vie n'avait rien d'honorable, même avec une lame de Grounder. Ce n'était pas digne d'une guerrière. Elle n'était pas forte. Elle _était_ faible. Elle avait été faible d'aimer Roan. Cela lui avait valut le ban. Elle n'avait pas pu le protéger de la mort comme elle aurait dû le faire toute sa vie.

« Tu es forte. » dit Bellamy plus doucement, en s'approchant à nouveau d'un pas.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de force dont j'ai besoin maintenant. »

Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure. Une pensée qu'elle partageait malgré elle à Bellamy. Echo se sentait faible à présent. La fatigue qu'elle accumulait depuis des jours se faisait enfin sentir. Elle avait à peine mangé durant ce premier mois dans l'espace. Elle croisa le regard de Bellamy. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère. Il semblait presque inquiet.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, accablée de fatigue et de tristesse. _Faible_. « Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre ici. » répéta-t-elle, le visage baissé. « Je n'ai pas ma place ici. »

« Tu sais qui aurait eut sa place sur l'Arche ? » demanda Bellamy en s'agenouillant devant elle. « Clarke. Si quelqu'un devrait être ici, c'est elle. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour qu'on puisse vivre. La moindre des choses serait d'honorer son sacrifice et de survivre. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

 _C'est pour vous qu'elle s'est sacrifiée, pas pour moi_ , avait-elle envie de lui répondre. Elle n'y arriva pas. Il y avait dans les yeux de Bellamy quelque chose de si familier. Le même vide qu'Echo voyait dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'elle fixait son reflet dans un miroir. Il aimait Waneda, comme elle aimait Roan. Bellamy et elle étaient si semblables, elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

« On a besoin de toi ici. » reprit Bellamy. « Tout le monde a sa place sur l'Arche. Emori a trouvé la sienne, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une Skaikru. Et tu trouveras la tienne aussi. »

« Je n'ai que ma force physique. »

« Et ça nous sera utile au moment venu, je te l'assure. En attendant, trouve-toi une activité, quelque chose pour t'occuper l'esprit. C'est ce qui te permettra de survivre. »

Bellamy tendit sa main droite et attrapa le poignard. Echo ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. À quoi bon ? Il inspecta l'arme un instant, traçant du bout des doigts les lignes dessinées dans l'ivoire, observant le tranchant de la lame. « Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ici. Que tu le crois ou non, tu es entourée d'amis. Maintenant que l'on est tous les sept sur l'Arche, il va falloir que l'on agisse d'un même mouvement, sans quoi on ne survivra pas à ces cinq années. »

« _Amis_? » répéta Echo avec sarcasme. « Ne te fais pas d'illusion Bellamy, je ne serai jamais l'amie des Skaikru. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé sur Terre. »

« D'accord. » dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Amis est peut-être un mot trop fort. Mais tu vas vite le réaliser, pour vivre on va devoir fonctionner tous ensemble, comme un groupe. Skaikru, Grounder, tout ça n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant. Apprends à t'ouvrir aux autres, tu seras surprise du résultat. »

Bellamy se releva et posa le poignard délicatement sur la table de métal. Baissant les yeux vers Echo, il lui tendit la main. « La première étape est de venir prendre tes repas avec nous tous. »

A contrecœur, elle attrapa sa main. Elle était de toute façon à bout de forces. Elle avait besoin de manger et de reprendre son entraînement journalier. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, Bellamy lui tendit une veste grise qui était posée dans un coin de la chambre. « Couvre-toi. Il fait froid sur l'Arche. Et notre réserve de médicaments est bien trop basse pour qu'on se permette de tomber malade tous les trois jours. »

* * *

Le reste du groupe était assis autour d'une table lorsque Bellamy et Echo entrèrent dans la salle de réfectoire. S'ils les regardèrent entrer du coin de l'œil, personne ne fit de remarque sur le présence exceptionnelle d'Echo. Ils étaient en train de manger ce qu'il leur restait de nourriture. Ils n'avaient pu embarqué dans la fusée que quelques boites de conserves et sachets de nourriture déshydratée, et leur stock arrivait bientôt à épuisement. Il leur faudrait pourtant tenir jusqu'à ce que les fermes hydrauliques soient opérationnelles.

Echo et Bellamy s'assirent en silence au bout de la table. Raven et Monty avaient l'air d'être en désaccord sur l'une des manipulations qui devait être faite sur les fermes hydrauliques. Murphy et Emori ne parlaient pas mais ils semblaient communiquer entre eux avec leurs yeux. Qu'une Grounder et qu'un Skaikru puissent être unis à ce point-là était un étonnement pour Echo, et le serait probablement toujours. Harper ne parlait pas non plus, mais elle se tourna vers Bellamy un instant et échangea un regard avec lui, avant de prendre la parole. « Je m'entraîne tous les matins pendant quatre heures après avoir mangé. » dit-elle. « On a seulement quelques poids et un sac de sable, mais c'est un bon début. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. »

Echo réalisa après quelques secondes que c'était à elle que Harper s'adressait. Elle lui proposait de s'entraîner avec elle, de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Echo était trop abasourdie par la proposition qu'elle ne répondit pas. Raven et Monty avaient également coupé leur conversation, comme pour écouter la suite de l'échange.

« On a aussi quelques armes automatiques d'entraînement, » repris Harper. « Je sais que ton peuple n'y était pas vraiment favorable, mais je pense que ça peut-être une bonne chose que tu apprennes à t'en servir. Qui sait ce que l'on trouvera sur Terre en revenant dans cinq ans ? »

Echo se garda de partager son opinion concernant leur possible retour sur Terre. Si les Skaikru avaient envie de se voiler la face, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, détestant se trouver au centre de l'attention. Bellamy poussa devant elle une assiette contenant une maigre portion de nourriture et lorsqu'Echo releva son regard vers lui, il lui offrit un léger sourire en signe de paix, mais aussi d'encouragement.

« D'accord.» finit-elle par murmurer à l'intention de Harper « Je viendrai. »

Echo ne serait jamais un Skaikru. Elle resterait une Grounder d'Azgeda jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais cette promesse sonnait comme le début d'une nouvelle entente entre elle et ceux du Ciel.


	2. Les murmures du ciel

Deuxième chapitre, enfin ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, mais le voilà (et il est bien plus long que le premier) ! Le prochain est déjà écrit (ohlala j'ai pris trop d'avance !) donc il arrivera d'ici 1 ou 2 semaines, le temps que j'écrive le quatrième chapitre.

Ici on se penche sur le point de vue de Murphy, qui est incontestablement mon personnage préféré de The 100 (avec Raven, j'avoue).

Merci pour les reviews sur le premier chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **II - Les murmures du ciel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _85 jours_

* * *

84 jours. Ou était-ce 85 ? Ils n'étaient à bord de l'Arche que depuis un peu plus de deux mois, et déjà John perdait le compte des jours. Si deux mois commençaient à avoir raison de leur mental, alors comment allaient-ils survivre pendant cinq ans sans perdre la raison ? Sans jamais l'évoquer, ils savaient tous cela. Que ces cinq années pourraient très bien les tuer. Aussi chacun essayait de s'occuper à sa manière.

Raven et Monty passaient leurs journées à tenter de réparer la radio de l'Arche depuis qu'ils avaient fini de redémarrer les fermes hydrauliques qui leur permettaient de manger. Des algues comme unique alimentation pendant cinq ans, c'était tellement ridicule que John n'avait plus envie d'en rire. L'espace allait peut-être avoir raison de son cynisme habituel.

Depuis que Echo était enfin sortie de sa torpeur, elle s'entraînait sans relâche tous les jours. John était épuisé rien qu'en la regardant. Il ne comprenait pas où elle parvenait à trouver toute cette énergie alors que les autres habitants de l'Arche peinait à garder leurs forces pour tenir toute la journée. Harper s'entraînait parfois avec elle le matin, mais tout comme les autres elle s'épuisait vite. Echo était une force de la nature, inépuisable et stable comme un roc.

Emori faisait ce qu'elle faisait déjà sur Terre. Ce qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie en réalité. Elle fouillait. L'anneau de l'Arche n'était pas si grand que ça, mais il y avait encore tellement de recoins et de cachettes à explorer selon elle. Visiblement, les anciens habitants de l'Arche avaient un don pour cacher n'importe quoi derrière les lourds panneaux de métal qui composaient les parois de l'anneau. Jusqu'alors Emori avait trouvé des couvertures de survie en aluminium, quelques vêtements, de nombreux journaux intimes datant de plusieurs décennies et, trésor inestimable, une boîte de fer remplie de portions de nourriture déshydratée.

C'était devenu leur moment de bonheur de la journée, lorsqu'au repas du soir, Emori déposait sur la table ses découvertes de la journée. Même un bout de papier griffonné devenait source d'émerveillement. Chacun essayait de trouver de quand il pouvait dater, qui avait pu l'écrire, pourquoi avait-il été caché … C'était peut-être un jeu puéril et enfantin, mais n'importe quelle situation pouvant leur faire oublier la monotonie de la vie sur l'Arche était la bienvenue.

Bellamy tournait en rond depuis deux mois. John aurait probablement ri de lui, s'il n'avais pas autant pitié de Bellamy. Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Clarke sur Terre, où elle avait probablement péri sous la vague nucléaire. Bellamy avait l'air désœuvré et complètement perdu au milieu des couloirs vides de l'anneau. Il avait tenté durant les premiers jours de garder son âme de meneur, mais il n'avait pas pu sauver les apparences bien longtemps : la vérité c'est que maintenant que chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'y avait plus besoin d'un leader. La seule chose qu'il restait à faire pour Bellamy était d'attendre.

John était resté dans la même position que Bellamy pendants quelques semaines. Il avait lui aussi tourné en rond sans savoir quelle était sa place sur l'Arche. Après s'être souvenu que la bibliothèque de l'Arche se trouvait sur l'anneau, il s'était mis à lire. Beaucoup. Il restait très peu de livres imprimés, une cinquantaine seulement. Tous les autres étaient sous format numérique et par chance, John avait retrouvé dans une des chambres trois tablettes de lecture. Des vieux modèles, datant d'un autre siècle, mais qui fonctionnaient encore. Depuis, il était assez étonnant de le voir sans sa tablette à la main.

Peu après le soixantième jour, alors que Raven était entrée en trombe dans le réfectoire la main en sang, après s'être blessée en réparant la radio, un autre problème s'était posé. Il était indéniable qu'il leur fallait un médecin sur l'Arche. Sur Terre, il y avait Abby et son second Jackson. Et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là, Clarke était à même de les soigner. Elle aurait d'ailleurs probablement occupé ce rôle si elle était ici avec eux. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

John était contre toute attente ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un médecin actuellement, de par son histoire personnelle. Il n'aimait pas en parler, mais tous ceux qui avait grandi sur l'Arche en même temps que lui la connaissait, avec plus ou moins de détails.

Alexander Murphy avait été l'un des meilleurs docteurs de l'Arche. Abby avait été nommée à la tête de l'unité médicale il y a près de vingt ans pour d'évidentes raisons, mais Alex Murphy l'avait longtemps secondé dans son travail au bloc. Abby et Alex avait été d'excellents amis dés le début de leur collaboration. Leurs enfants étaient nés à quelques semaines d'intervalle. Alex était devenu le parrain de la petite Clarke, tandis qu'Abby avait eu pour filleul un jeune Jonathan encore calme et obéissant. Clarke et John avait grandi ensemble, durant les premières années de leurs vies sur l'Arche. Jusqu'à cette fameuse épidémie.

John avait perdu son père assez tôt, une histoire de grippe mal soignée et de médicaments volés, d'amitiés bien vites oubliées au profit d'un système judiciaire cruel et sans merci. Sa mère avait rapidement suivi son mari, noyée dans le chagrin et l'alcool, lui affublant la mort de son père sur la conscience. John était devenu un enfant turbulent et mauvais à l'école, mais il s'était fait la promesse de devenir médecin comme son père et de toujours soigner ses patients avec attention et précision, pour qu'une histoire comme la sienne ne se reproduise jamais.

L'enfance avait fait place à l'adolescence. John avait grandi, et d'un enfant difficile, il était devenu un jeune homme mauvais et imprévisible, volant, insultant, frappant, sans jamais sembler éprouver le moindre remords. La promesse avait été longtemps oubliée. De toute manière, qui voudrait d'un médecin comme John Murphy, ce gamin méprisant et sans avenir ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait finit en détention, parce qu'il n'avait encore que quatorze ans à l'époque. Le Chancelier Jaha n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher de quoi l'inculper, aux yeux des habitants de l'Arche, John était coupable du fait même d'exister.

Il détestait ce genre d'histoires clichées, mais John devait bien admettre que la Terre lui avait donné une seconde chance. Ça avait évidemment mal commencé, parce qu'être sur Terre était synonyme pour lui de liberté totale, vision que ne partageaient pas Clarke et Bellamy, qui s'étaient auto-proclamés reine et roi des Cents. John quittait un régime totalitaire dans l'espace pour en retrouver un sur Terre, et il n'avait pas voulu s'y plier. De fil en aiguille, il avait été accusé injustement du meurtre de Wells Jaha. Personne n'avait cherché à l'écouter. Personne n'avait voulu croire qu'une petite fille était la vrai meurtrière. Tout le monde s'était accordé pour dire que John méritait quand même de mourir.

Les choses avaient empirées. Les Grounders l'avait trouvé et torturé. Il s'était vengé de ceux qui avaient voulu le tuer. Il avait tenté de pendre Bellamy. Il avait … il avait privé Raven de ses jambes.

L'Arche avait rejoint le sol. Les adultes étaient arrivés. Une bonne partie des Cents avait été enlevée par les gens de la Montagne. Et, malgré les apparences, les choses avaient commencé à aller mieux pour John. Il y avait bien sûr eu cette histoire avec Finn. Raven avait eu une raison de plus de le détester. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher Finn de tuer tous ces innocents à Tondc. Il les avait condamnés, d'une certaine façon. Puis Jaha lui avait promis la cité des Lumières au delà du désert et de l'océan. Et il avait été assez naïf et désespéré pour le suivre.

Emori était au milieu de ce désert. Elle l'avait tout de suite interpellé. Ses grands yeux sombres. Son tatouage sur le visage. Son sourire, discret mais chaleureux. Et puis, elle lui avait montré sa main. Il avait été surpris. Pas dégoûté, mais réellement surpris. John s'était souvenu des bandes dessinées que son père avait gardées précieusement toute sa vie, et qu'il avait lu dés son plus jeune âge. Il s'était souvenu de ces super-héros qui pouvaient changer leurs corps pour se battre. Sauf que les super-héros n'existaient pas dans la vraie vie. Mais Emori avait cette étincelle dans le regard, cet aura autour d'elle. Elle était une guerrière. Elle aurait pu le battre tellement facilement. John s'était sentit irrémédiablement attiré par la jeune femme.

Et puis tout s'était enchaîné … le phare, sa descente vers la folie, Jaha, ALIE, les puces, Polis, Ontari, la vague nucléaire, la fuite, l'espace …

Ils étaient de retour sur l'Arche. Perdus au milieu de l'espace pour cinq longues années. Et ils avaient choisit John pour devenir leur médecin. C'était presque aussi ridicule que de devoir s'imaginer manger des algues jusqu'à leur retour sur Terre. Mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient décidé, à l'unanimité. Et s'il y a bien une chose face à laquelle John ne reculait pas, c'était son devoir de responsabilité. Surtout lorsque celle-ci concernait sa propre survie. Ou celle d'Emori.

« Murphy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La voix tira John de sa lecture plus qu'ennuyante. _Traiter les infections du sang_ , par un certain docteur J. Smith, qui était probablement meilleur médecin qu'écrivain. John releva la tête de sa tablette de lecture et croisa les yeux sombres de Raven. Elle tenait à bout de bras une lourde caisse remplie d'outils.

« Je lis. » lança John avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Encore ? Tu ne t'arrêtes plus. » Raven s'avança au milieu de la pièce, les outils brinquebalant dans la caisse. « Pourquoi ici ? »

Depuis quelques jours, John s'installait dans l'ancienne salle de contrôle de l'Arche. Lire ces livres de médecine, et surtout les comprendre, était extrêmement difficile. Il avait besoin d'être seul. « C'est calme. La plupart du temps. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Sourire auquel Raven répondit par une moue malicieuse, avant de secouer la boîte pour faire plus de bruit. John leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Et si tu laissais tomber ton bouquin quelques minutes, j'ai besoin d'aide. »

John laissa échapper un rire surpris. « Je crois que tu me confonds avec Monty, Raven. Je suis incapable de t'aider à réparer la radio. » Si l'art de la médecine et des sciences commençait à se dévoiler à lui, ce n'était pas le cas de l'électronique et de la technologie.

« Si, je t'assure que tu le peux. Viens par là. » Raven fit un geste de la tête pour l'inciter à s'approcher. En soupirant, John mit en veille sa tablette et s'avança vers Raven. « Mets tes mains face à toi, paumes vers le haut … plus écartées. Voilà, parfait. » Avec un grand sourire, elle posa sur les main de John la lourde caisse de métal qu'elle portait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Et j'en fais quoi ? » demanda John.

La jeune femme indiqua un coin de la pièce, derrière l'un des panneaux de commande « Pose-la ici. »

« Sérieusement ? C'était à deux mètres de toi Raven. » John râlait, mais c'était juste pour la forme. Il était prêt à faire ça pour Raven. Il aurait ramené cette caisse depuis l'autre côté de l'Arche, si elle lui avait demandé. Elle aurait du lui demander. Marcher, même avec son attelle métallique, était un calvaire pour Raven. Et bien qu'elle ne l'avouait pas, tout le monde le savait et essayait de lui faciliter la vie de manière discrète.

Raven remercia John et dévissa rapidement les boulons qui retenaient la plaque de métal derrière le panneau de commande. Elle lança un juron d'une voix étouffée devant l'amas de fils électriques et de diodes lumineuses qui se trouvaient à présent face à elle. « Hé Murphy, assieds-toi avec moi un peu. Tu vas m'aider à me démener avec tous ces fils. »

John s'exécuta sans broncher, parce qu'il n'avait de tout façon pas envie de retourner tout de suite à sa lecture. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il vivait le nez plongés dans les quelques livres de médecines qui se trouvaient encore sur l'Arche. Du lever au coucher, il lisait. Il lisait en mangeant, il lisait en marchant d'un bout à l'autre de l'anneau, il lisait dés qu'il le pouvait, quitte à passer pour plus asocial encore qu'il ne l'était. Il sentait que même Emori commençait à être agacée par son comportement, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'y avait personne sur l'Arche pour lui apprendre à être un médecin, si ce n'étaient ces livres.

Assis à même le sol dans un silence confortable, John et Raven démêlaient un à un les nombreux câbles électriques du panneau de commande, pour que la jeune femme puisse y installer un boîtier électronique sur lequel elle travaillait depuis des jours. John n'avait rien compris de ses explications mais d'après Raven, c'était la dernière étape pour réparer la radio. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, alors il n'y aurait plus rien à faire.

John appréciait ce moment de calme. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux sur Terre, il était heureux de partager ce moment avec Raven. Il devait l'admettre, il appréciait la compagnie de la mécanicienne. D'une certaine façon, elle et Emori étaient tellement semblables. Elles étaient calmes et réfléchies au premier abord, mais elles ne manquaient ni l'une ni l'autre de courage et de détermination. Emori avait la survie dans le sang, bien plus que John d'ailleurs. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour survivre, parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie. Raven avait la même hargne et la même volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre les choses et d'essayer de les résoudre.

« Tu sais, je suis contente que tu sois là Murphy. » La voix de Raven était plus douce et calme qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne s'y attendait pas. « Je savais que je retournerais dans l'espace. Je pensais juste faire une dernière virée en combinaison pour regarder la Terre s'embraser. Mais je suis heureuse que l'on soit ensemble sur l'Arche. C'est une bonne manière de conclure l'histoire, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit l'effraya un peu. Il y avait de la fatalité dans le regard de Raven. John n'aimait pas cela. « C'est pas la fin. On retournera sur Terre. »

« Tu n'es pas supposé être le pessimiste de la bande ? » demanda Raven avec un sourire presque amusé.

Il baissa la tête vers l'amas de fils qu'il tenait dans les mains et reprit son travail minutieusement. Fil après fil. Oui, il avait toujours été le pessimiste. Mais paradoxalement, maintenant qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'espoir, il avait envie d'y croire. « Il n'y a pas de raison de l'être. » reprit-il après un instant. « Tu es là non ? Et Monty aussi. Vous trouverez forcément un moyen de nous faire revenir sur Terre. On a cinq ans pour y réfléchir. »

« Ça sonne comme le début de cinq années fantastiques. » dit Raven avec sarcasme. Elle se pencha vers la caisse de métal qu'elle avait amené en arrivant et en ressorti un petit boîtier qui semblait être composé de plusieurs composants électroniques différents. Elle s'empara de l'un des câbles que John venait de démêler et le brancha sur l'un des récepteurs du boîtier. Rien ne se passa, mais Raven n'eut pas l'air surprise ou mécontente.

« Je suis content moi aussi. » dit John, parce qu'il sentait que le ton de la discussion était à la confession. « Emori est ici. Elle s'est vite habituée à la vie sur l'Arche. Plus vite qu'Echo en tout cas. » Il fit une pause, incertain, le temps de quelques secondes. Et puis … et puis merde ! S'il ne le disait pas maintenant, il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire. « Et … enfin … je me sentais coupable de t'avoir laissé seule dans le bunker sur l'île. Tu avais dit que c'est ce que tu voulais, repartir une dernière fois dans l'espace. Mais quand on est arrivé à Polis, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette image de la tête. Toi, attendant la mort, seule sur l'île. »

« Murphy … »

Il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux cette fois-ci. « Je suis content que tu ais décidé de survivre, avec nous. »

Raven lui répondit sans prononcer le moindre mot, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle posa le temps d'un battement de cil sa main sur l'avant bras de John, comme en remerciement. Puis elle recommença à brancher les fils électriques du panneau de commande sur son boîtier. En silence.

Il se passa quelques minutes pendant que John finissait de démêler les câbles et que Raven réglait son boîtier électronique. « Celui-là. » finit-elle par lui dire, en indiquant le fil rouge qu'il tenait à la main. « Une fois branché, on aura la réponse. » L'atmosphère de la pièce changea aussitôt, tout autour d'eux semblait s'être figé. Malgré lui, John sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre ses côtes et il se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour Raven. Elle travaillait sur la réparation de la radio depuis des semaines. Elle attendait ce moment depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

C'était l'instant de vérité. Elle s'empara du fil rouge que lui tendit John et le brancha tout en haut du boîtier. Un léger 'clic' se fit entendre. Puis un grésillement. Très faible mais bien présent. Raven et John échangèrent un regard anxieux.

« Ça fonctionne ! » Raven éclata de joie, si heureuse qu'elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. « Ça fonctionne Murphy ! On a réussi à réparer la radio ! » Elle se releva d'un bond, comme si la douleur dans sa jambe n'existait plus. Si elle avait pu sauter de joie, elle l'aurait fait, John n'en doutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de sourire.

Il se leva à son tour et s'éloigna vers la porte. « Je vais chercher les autres. » Il couru à travers le long couloir de l'Arche, croisant d'abord Monty qui sortait du hangar des fermes hydrauliques. Harper et Echo s'entraînaient avec Emori, à la grande surprise de John. Emori s'était vite intégrée aux Skaikru, mais elle n'avait jamais manifesté l'envie de s'entraîner avec les deux jeunes femmes. Bellamy qui avait probablement entendu Murphy courir, sortit de sa chambre qui se situait en face de la salle d'entraînement.

« La radio est réparée. Raven nous attend dans la salle de contrôle. »

Raven était en train de faire des réglages sur le panneau de commande lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Le grésillement se faisait toujours entendre, plus fort que tout à l'heure. Le grand écran de la salle était allumé et des combinaisons incompréhensibles de chiffres et de lettres défilaient. « J'essaye de me caler sur l'antenne de l'île. » leur dit Raven sans même relever les yeux des dizaines de boutons et molettes du panneau. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier à toute vitesse. « Je ne sais pas si l'antenne a résisté à la vague nucléaire, mais notre récepteur radio est opérationnel. On peut recevoir des messages radio maintenant. » ajouta la jeune femme.

« Si il y a encore quelqu'un pour en envoyer ... » La voix de Bellamy n'était qu'un murmure amer, à peine audible par dessus le grésillement de la radio.

Ils attendaient tous depuis quelques minutes dans la salle uniquement éclairée par l'écran de contrôle, lorsque les grésillements se firent plus saccadés. Raven fronça les sourcils et manipula les molettes du panneau. Le bruit de la radio laissa place à des sons brefs et presque inaudibles. « Raven ? » demanda Bellamy en s'avançant vers elle. Elle toucha aux boutons directement sur son boîtier électronique. « On dirait un signal … je vais essayer de- »

« _-Terre à- … -Arche- … -jour 85. Je suis- ..._ »

La voix était déformée par les sons brouillés de la radio, mais le timbre était parfaitement reconnaissable.

« Clarke ! » La voix de Bellamy fusa et résonna contre les murs froids de la salle de contrôle. « C'est Clarke ! Elle est vivante ! »

« _Je- … -vous allez bien ? Je me demande- … encore en vie. Je veux juste savoir si je ne- … -pas au vide._ » Les mots de Clarke étaient de plus en plus reconnaissables et audibles, tandis que Raven continuait de toucher aux molettes de contrôle du panneau.

Bellamy s'était effondré sur ses genoux, le visage contorsionné entre du soulagement et une profonde tristesse. Raven avait l'air d'être entièrement concentrée à ne pas perdre le faible signal de la radio. Harper et Monty s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés de l'écran où les données géographiques du signal étaient inscrites, comme si, d'une certaine façon, cela les rapprochait de Clarke.

« _Ma peau s'est entièrement régénérée, je n'ai plus une trace de brûlure. Les propriétés du Nightblood sont fantastiques. Si seulement on avait pu- … -n'arrive toujours pas à joindre le bunker de Polis. Chaque jour est un peu plus long que le précédent._ »

« Est-ce qu'on peut lui parler ? Raven, dis-moi qu'on peut lui parler ... » La voix de Bellamy était étranglée. John jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il était toujours par terre, les yeux fixés sur Raven, entre attente anxieuse et espoir.

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé en se mordant la lèvre. Bellamy se releva et John remarqua les traces humides sur ses joues. « Raven … ? » demanda Bellamy plus faiblement encore. Elle se retourna vers le panneau de commande et décrocha de son support l'un des communicateurs de la radio. Elle le tendit à Bellamy. « Tu peux essayer, mais- » Il lui prit brusquement des mains et appuya sur le bouton de communication. La diode verte s'alluma. « Clarke ? Clarke ?! Est-ce que tu nous reçois ? Clarke ? »

« _-me suis donné deux ans avant de sortir du bunker. Après, j'espère que le Nighblood dans mes veines et la combinaison anti-radiation suffiront à me protéger._ »

« Il y a forcément un temps entre l'envoi du message et la réception. N'est-ce pas ? Raven ? » demanda Bellamy frénétiquement, avant de parler à nouveau dans le micro du communicateur sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme. « Clarke ? Tu me reçois ? »

« _Deux ans seule dans un bunker. Je vais probablement mourir d'ennui d'ici là._ »

« Clarke ?! »

« _Je réessayerai demain … vous me manquez. Terriblement._ »

« Clarke ! Réponds ! »

Il y eut un son étouffé puis plus rien. Et le grésillement reprit. « Non ! Clarke ! » rugit Bellamy dans le micro.

« Ça ne sert à rien Bellamy, elle a coupé la communication. » dit doucement Monty en s'approchant de lui.

« Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?! Pourquoi on ne peut pas lui parler ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers Raven qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. « Raven? »

Raven renifla et détourna le regard. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en s'appuyant sur le panneau de commande. « L'émetteur de l'Arche a été détruit. » Sa voix était faible, brisée. « Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque j'ai inspecté l'extérieur de l'anneau. »

« Répare-le alors ! »

Raven se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'approcha de Bellamy, les yeux humides et les sourcils froncés. « Tu ne crois pas que j'ai essayé ?! Je travaille sur la radio depuis qu'on a fini de s'occuper des fermes ! Je savais qu'on pouvait réparer le récepteur de la radio, mais l'émetteur … c'est impossible. »

« S'il-te-plaît Raven … réessaye. » Le ton était suppliant, comme si la vie de Bellamy en dépendait. Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules. « S'il-te-plaît. »

« Je suis désolée. » Raven pleurait à présent, ses larmes formant de longs sillons brillants sous ses yeux. John sentit malgré lui son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. « On pourra recevoir les messages de Clarke, mais on ne pourra pas en envoyer. Il n'y a rien à faire. » Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte des mains de Bellamy et sortit en trombe de la salle de contrôle.

Echo et Emori quittèrent la pièce à leur tour, comme si elles se sentaient étrangères au désespoir des Skaikru. Harper s'approcha de Bellamy et le serra un instant dans ses bras avant de partir. Monty posa une main sur l'épaule de Bellamy. « Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il tandis que Bellamy passait sa main sur ses yeux humides. Le jeune homme quitta la salle et John le suivit. Il se retourna un instant avant que la porte de métal ne se referme. Bellamy s'effondra sur l'une des chaises, le visage entre les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. La porte se ferma.


	3. Tribulations

Troisième chapitre (qui était au final le premier chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction ... cherchez pas, je suis pas logique) centrée autour d'Emori que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup ! Et puis il y a pas mal de Murphy/Raven dans ce chapitre parce que je les aime tellement aussi !

Et mon dieu, la saison 5 est dans moins de 20 jours maintenant ! Considérez cette fiction comme un UA, parce que les incohérences entre mon histoire et la saison 5 vont commencer à pleuvoir ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **III - Tribulations**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1 an et 54 jours_

* * *

Les lumières artificielles de l'Arche éclairaient faiblement le couloir menant au réfectoire. Encore endormi, John manqua de se prendre le pied dans le coin de la porte. Il se gratta la barbe et bailla aux corneilles, sous le regard inquiet d'Emori. John avait changé durant cette première année dans l'espace. A dire vrai, ils avaient tous changé. John particulièrement. Ou alors, c'était simplement Emori qui ne pouvait voir que le teint blafard, les cernes bleutés et les côtes saillantes de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle devait l'admettre, Monty avait lui aussi beaucoup maigri et Bellamy n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. Mais voir John dépérir ainsi lui nouait le ventre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Raven était de dos, en train de préparer leur petit déjeuner, comme bien souvent. Elle était toujours la première levée parmi les habitants de l'Arche. Emori ne connaissait pas son secret, mais Raven n'avait elle, que peu changé depuis leur installation sur l'Arche. Bien sûr, elle était plus pâle que lorsqu'elle était sur Terre, dû au manque de Soleil. Mais elle était toujours _elle._ Elle souriait tout le temps, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Emori l'enviait pour cela. Elle était loin d'être une optimiste contrairement à Raven, qui ne se considérait pourtant pas comme tel.

Celle-ci les entendit arriver dans la grande salle vide et mal éclairée. Elle se retourna et s'approcha du comptoir qui séparait la salle de la cuisine, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait même pas l'air fatiguée. Remarquant l'expression endormie de John, elle s'esclaffa.

« Bonjour mon rayon de soleil ! »

« Va te faire voir Raven. » répondit John de son ton le plus sombre.

« Tellement charmant … Bon dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ce matin ? Nous avons de la salade d'algues avec son assortiment d'algues et bien sûr la fameuse soupe d'algues pour ceux qui préféreraient les algues. »

Emori remarqua le changement d'expression de John. Devant le sourire de Raven, il perdit son air fatigué et ennuyé, et lui adressa lui aussi un léger sourire. Il se redressa un peu et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris. « Non, je crois que je vais plutôt prendre des algues ce matin. » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Excellent choix, c'est tellement meilleur que les algues. »

Tous les deux partirent en grands éclats de rire. Emori se sentait comme étrangère à la scène, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Cela faisait quelques temps que cela durait. John redevenait John, le John qu'elle avait connu sur Terre, seulement lorsqu'il était avec Raven. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une étincelle qu'il avait perdu depuis plusieurs mois, qui n'apparaissait qu'en présence de Raven.

Emori aurait pu se sentir jalouse. Elle aurait dû. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'elle aimait John comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, et que le voir heureux et _vivant_ était actuellement ce qui la rendait elle vivante. Alors elle supportait ces moments où elle aurait pu tout aussi bien disparaître. Elle supportait ces moments où John offrait à la mécanicienne ses rares sourires et éclats de rire. Elle supportait de voir John regarder Raven comme si elle était la personne la plus merveilleuse sur Terre. Et dans l'espace.

« Tu viens Emori ? »

La voix de Raven tira la Native de sa rêverie. Raven et John s'étaient installés à l'une des tables de réfectoire et la regardait alors qu'elle se tenait toujours face au comptoir, les yeux fixés dan le vide.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda John en fronçant les sourcils, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Oui, » dit-elle en leur offrant un léger sourire.

Elle les rejoignit à table et Raven lui servit une assiette d'algues tout en lui jetant un regard en coin. Emori croisa les yeux bleus de John qui avait toujours l'air concerné. Il n'était pas dupe et il savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout comme elle savait lire en lui juste avec ses expressions du visage.

« On devrait chercher d'autres manières de cuisiner les algues, ça passerait peut-être mieux, » dit finalement Emori pour ne plus être au centre de leur attention.

« Je crois qu'on a déjà tout essayé. » lança John avec résignation. « En soupe, à la poêle, marinées … Ça reste toujours aussi fade et immangeable. »

Ils mangèrent en silence durant quelques minutes. C'était souvent comme cela. Juste eux trois le matin. Les autres arrivaient ensuite. Il n'y avait que le repas de mi-journée qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble. Emori piqua le dernier morceau d'algue dans son assiette quand Raven laissa tomber sa fourchette sur la table. Le bruit sourd brisa le silence de la grande salle du réfectoire. Emori et John levèrent leurs regards vers elle. « J'ai complètement oublié … je reviens, » dit-elle avant de partir en courant en direction du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda John une fois que Raven eut disparu. John tendit la main et attrapa la sienne. Sa main gauche. Sa _mauvaise_ main. Emori n'osait pas encore la dévoiler aux autres, alors aujourd'hui encore elle était enroulée dans un long morceau de tissu sombre. Elle sentit tout de même la caresse de pouce de John sur ses phalanges. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Em ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« C'est rien John. » murmura-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que cette réponse ne le satisferait pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Raven était de retour dans le réfectoire, boitant sur sa mauvaise jambe. John lâcha la main d'Emori et se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle où la mécanicienne s'était arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle. Elle frottait de sa main gauche sa jambe, comme pour calmer une douleur.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'entête à courir à chaque fois. » Emori vit John baisser la tête. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle le savait. Quoi que puisse dire Raven. Peut importe si elle le pardonnait, John n'oublierait jamais qu'il a été celui qui l'a rendu ainsi.

Raven s'approcha de la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, une boîte de fer rouillée dans la main. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « J'ai un cadeau de Noël en avance ! J'espère que vous avez été sages. »

Emori ne savait pas ce qu'était « Noël » mais vu l'expression de Raven, cela ne pouvait être que quelque chose de bon. John avait l'air impatient de savoir lui aussi. Il poussa son assiette vide plus loin et se pencha un peu sur la table sans quitter Raven des yeux. Celle-ci ouvrit la boîte et la posa au milieu de la table. « Allez-y, piochez dedans ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Emori fronça les sourcils mais avança sa main droite dans la petite boîte cylindrique. Elle était remplie de petits objets, qui semblaient être en papier. Elle sortit l'un des objets et l'inspecta. C'était un petit emballage carré, couvert d'inscriptions qu'Emori ne savait pas lire, mais le dessin légèrement effacé sur le papier était plus que clair. Des carottes.

« Est-ce que ce sont … » commença-t-elle en regardant Raven.

« Des graines ! Des vrais graines ! J'ai trouvé la boîte hier soir dans le hangar, au milieu des pièces de rechanges. Un petite trésor à côté duquel tu étais passé pendant tes fouilles Emori. »

« Sérieusement ? » demanda John en plongeant à son tour la main dans la boîte.

Il en ressortit trois petits emballages qu'il étala sur la table. Il y a avait un autre dessin de carottes, et deux dessins identiques qu'Emori n'arrivaient pas à identifier. « Raven, c'est … c'est génial ! On va pouvoir manger autre chose que ces foutues algues ! Mais il nous faut de la terre … » ajouta-t-il avec une moue déçue.

« Il y en a quelques sacs dans le couloir qui reliait l'Arche à la Station de la Ferme. Ça ne nous tiendra pas quatre ans, mais on pourra varier un peu nos repas. »

Raven leur expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait réfléchi à installer leurs futurs plantations dans le hangar qui était l'espace le mieux éclairé de ce qu'il restait de l'Arche. Les plants mettront beaucoup de temps à pousser sous la lumière artificielle, mais cela devrait fonctionner d'après Raven. Il leur faudrait par contre économiser l'eau, déjà rare, afin de pouvoir arroser les plantations. Mais ce n'étaient que des détails comparé à l'idée de pourvoir manger autre chose que des algues.

« Du riz ! J'en reviens pas, on va pouvoir manger du riz ! » lança John en désignant les deux emballages aux dessins qu'Emori ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que du … riz ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'en a jamais mangé ? » questionna John.

« Le climat vers Polis n'est pas vraiment adapté à la culture du riz Murphy. » dit Raven comme si c'était une évidence.

« Excusez-moi Miss Reyes, nous n'étions pas tous premiers de la classe, dans toutes les classes d'ailleurs. » marmonna John en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pardonne-moi d'être si parfaite ! » rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle. A cet instant John eut vraiment l'air de le penser. La gorge d'Emori se noua.

Est-ce que Raven arrivait à le voir dans ses yeux, ou Emori était la seule à percevoir les infimes changements d'expressions sur le visage de John ? Est-ce que Raven parvenait à voir ce qui était une évidence aux yeux d'Emori ? Est-ce que Raven avait la moindre idée que John Murphy était complètement et éperdument amoureux d'elle ?

* * *

Emori était installée sur le large lit de la cabine qu'elle occupait avec John. Le regard tourné vers la vitre, elle observait la Terre, pensive. Ce qu'il restait de l'Arche n'était que l'anneau de pilotage et de maintient en orbite, aussi il n'y avait que peu de cabines. Toutefois, ils avaient réussi à en trouver quelques unes, dont trois avec des lits doubles. Elles étaient revenues à elle et John, à Harper et Monty et, malgré ses protestations, à Raven. Bellamy avait insisté en prétextant qu'avec sa jambe elle avait besoin de place. Echo n'avait pas contesté. Elle avait de nombreuses fois dormi à même le sol sur Terre, un lit unique ne la dérangeait pas.

La Terre, un peu plus d'un an après Praimfaya, était tristement sombre et rouge. Elle semblait sans vie. Elle _était_ sans vie, se rappela Emori. Rien n'avait survécu. Végétal comme animal, rien ne vivrait à la surface de la Terre avant quatre longues années.

Hormis Clarke. Elle continuait d'envoyer des messages par la radio tous les jours à la même heure. Mais peu importe tous les efforts de Raven et de Monty pour réparer l'antenne de l'Arche, il leur était toujours impossible de répondre à Clarke. Il n'était pas surprenant de parfois retrouver Bellamy endormi à côté du poste de radio. Il état le seul à avoir été présent à chacun des messages de Clarke, la même expression dévastée et impuissante sur le visage.

Avant même de le voir arriver, Emori reconnu les pas de John entrant dans la cabine. Vivre en n'entendant les sons que de six autres personnes avait cet effet-là. Elle était parfaitement capable de discerner les pas de chacun des habitants de l'Arche. Elle était presque sûre de savoir aussi reconnaître leurs respirations. Du moins celle de John.

« Bon, dis-moi quel est le problème Em. » dit doucement ce dernier dans son dos.

Quittant enfin la Terre des yeux, Emori se retourna vers son petit-ami. Il revenait de la salle de douche visiblement. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et gouttaient sur ses épaules nues. Il avait un peu taillé sa barbe. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une de ces serviettes de bain rêches et grisâtres qu'ils avaient trouvés dans l'une des chambres.

« Il n'y a pas de problème John. Je vais bien … je vais bien. » répéta-t-elle plus doucement, comme pour elle-même.

John ne dit rien. Il se contenta de poser la serviette sur le dos d'une des chaises qui traînait dans un coin de la cabine. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit et s'assit au bout, sans chercher à la toucher, comme il l'aurait habituellement fait. Emori croisa son regard bleu ciel et s'y perdit. Quel était l'intérêt de lui mentir ? Dés que John plongeait ses yeux clairs dans les siens, elle se retrouvait incapable de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Il n'avait même pas besoin de prononcer un mot.

 _Moi qui me pensais forte et indépendante_ , pensa-t-elle presque amèrement, _moi qui pensais passer le reste de ma vie seule, à voler et tuer pour survivre. Tu as détruit toutes mes convictions John Murphy._

Lentement, Emori déroula le bandage de tissu qui entourait sa main gauche. Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de leur chambre qu'elle osait dévoiler sa mauvaise main. Elle avait mit du temps à s'y habituer, à se montrer, mais John n'était pas dégoûté par sa main. Encore mieux, il n'était pas effrayé. N'importe quel Natif l'aurait été. Elle était une Frikdreina après tout. Mais John dés leur premier échange, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se fichait de savoir à quoi ressemblait sa main.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? » se lança-t-elle enfin, dans un murmure.

Et voilà. Elle avait osé le dire. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Elle avait la gorge nouée à présent. John ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il fronça les sourcils, comme perdu. « Quoi ? »

« Tu aimes Raven, John. » dit Emori en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le savait. Elle voulait juste l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Elle n'était ni jalouse, ni en colère. Elle voulait que John se l'admette enfin. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Il se ravisa et se leva du lit. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la cabine, se passant machinalement la main dans la barbe. « Ce n'est pas … Ce n'est pas pareil Emori. » dit-il finalement, sans la regarder.

John s'arrêta devant la large vitre, face à la silhouette rouge et menaçante de la Terre. Emori le rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il ne baissa pas les yeux vers elle et continua de fixer la Terre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je ne t'en veux pas John. Et je comprend, Raven est … elle est fantastique. Elle est tellement intelligente, je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans elle. Elle est belle et souriante. Elle est la seule qui semble vouloir survivre à ces foutues cinq années dans l'espace. Elle est forte, on dirait que rien ne peut l'arrêter. Et - »

« Je sais tout ça. » l'interrompit John avant d'enfin la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Mais c'est toi que j'aime Emori, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

Son cœur se réchauffa légèrement. Elle ne doutait pas que John l'ait un jour aimé. Sur Terre, il y a ce qu'il semblait être aujourd'hui des décennies, il l'avait aimé. Mais à présent, sur l'Arche, alors que l'envie de survivre commençait à tous les quitter petit à petit, Emori n'était plus sûre de rien. Si ce n'est que John trouvait en Raven une raison de sourire chaque jour.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » répéta-t-elle en lui prenant la main. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux John. Même si ça veut dire que tu dois être avec Raven. Je l'accepterai … »

« Et bien moi je ne l'accepterai pas. Je t'aime bon sang ! »

John s'avança et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle. Emori n'était pas le genre de personne qui pleurait facilement, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'ébranler. Pourtant, elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Après quelques minutes, elle s'écarta de John et essuya ses yeux humides d'un revers de main. « Parle-lui John. » demanda-t-elle. « S'il-te-plaît. Je suis sûre que ça t'aidera à voir les choses différemment. »

« Tu ne comprends pas … Après tout ce que j'ai fait subir à Raven, je n'ai pas le droit de … je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de m'aimer, ou même de m'accepter. C'est un miracle que l'on soit amis elle et moi. Si j'étais dans sa situation, si quelqu'un m'avait privé de l'une de mes jambes, je … » Il s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau à travers la vitre, comme pour éviter son regard. Ses yeux étaient brillants. Si Emori n'était du genre à pleurer, John l'était encore moins. « Jamais je ne pardonnerai la personne qui me priverai de mes jambes. » reprit-il, la voix étranglée.

« Et pourtant Raven l'a fait. » dit doucement Emori.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû. Je ne le mérite pas. »

John soupira longuement et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Les coudes sur ses genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira une nouvelle fois. Emori le rejoignit. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule mais ne dit rien. Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus qu'attendre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences. John se redressa et Emori releva la tête vers lui. Il attrapa sa main droite et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Il ne la regarda pas, mais Emori savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Et malgré la situation, malgré ses sentiments, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le poids sur son cœur se fit moins lourd. John était prêt. « Tu as raison. Je l'aime. » murmura-t-il finalement.


End file.
